A Very WITCH Halloween
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off of my Something Unexpected story.  It's the Halloween Dance and all kinds of stuff happens.  A secret is revealed by two friends, and people of all ages become someone or something they're not.  In more ways than one.
1. 1: Who's Wearing What & Secrets

_**A Very W.I.T.C.H. Halloween**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. I also don't own _Marvel _and_ DC Comic _or any of their characters. Nor do I own _Star Wars _or _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Also in this story, somebody will be going as _Wonder Woman _in her new outfit. If you want to know what it looks like, then go to _YouTube _to see it. Just type _Wonder Woman's _new look.**

**Warning: This story is based off events from my _"Something Unexspected"_ story. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now on with the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

"So, who you going as for the Halloween Dance?", Will asked Angelo as they were walking towards the table the others were in the Lunch Hall.

"Either a Green Lantern, or Superboy if he were a brother.", Angelo replied. "I already made my own costume for either one I pick. I just don't know which one to pick. What about you? Who you going as?"

"Actually, Matt helped me pick mine.", Will said. "I'm going as an X-Man."

"Cool!", Angelo said as they got to the table. "Which one?"

"Jean Grey.", Will replied.

"And I'm going as Cyclops.", Matt said as Will sat next to him.

"You two going as Ultimate, or Uncanny X-Men?", Nigel asked.

"Ultimate.", Matt said

"That works, seeing as Will has short hair.", Angelo said.

"What about the rest of you guys?", Matt asked.

"We're going as Jedi!", Hay Lin said.

"We got the costumes and everything.", Eric said. "It's going to be cool!"

"I'm going as Storm.", Taranee said. "And I'm talking about the one in the white outfit! I even have the wig for it."

"Cool!", Hay Lin said.

"And I'm, going as Angel.", Nigel said.

"The vampire?", Irma questioned.

"No.", Nigel said. "The X-Man. I have the white and red outfit."

"Okay.", Angelo said. "So far we got two Jedi and four X-Men. What about the rest of you guys?"

"I'm going as the Green Arrow.", Joel said. "I have the outfit with the hood."

"I was thinking Wonder Woman, but my dad said that I won't be wearing something like that around a bunch of boys.", Irma said.

"Then why not wear her new outfit.", Angelo suggested.

"New outfit?", Irma questioned.

"You got your laptop, Taranee?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah." Taranee said.

"Can I see it?", Angelo asked.

Taranee reached into her backpack and held it up for Angelo to see.

"Here it is. Can you see it?", Taranee joked with a smile getting a laugh out of the others.

"Oh ha, ha.", Angelo said.

"Nicely done, T.", Irma said as she patted Taranee on her shoulder as the others clapped for Taranee.

"Thank you. Thank you.", Taranee said as she opened her laptop and handed it to Angelo.

He then began typing on it. Once he was finished, he turned it for Irma to see.

"And there you go.", Angelo said.

"That can work.", Irma said. "But where can I find it?"

"I know!", Hay Lin said. "There's one in the costume shop where me and Eric got our costumes."

"Sweet!", Irma said. "So what about you, Corny?"

"One, don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said. "And two, I haven't decided yet."

"You and me both.", Angelo said.

"Are you two serious?", Hay Lin questioned. "The dance is tomorrow!"

"Don't sweat it, Hay Lin.", Angelo said.

"Seriously.", Cornelia said. "I'll be there, and in costume."

"Same here.", Angelo said. "I've got two costumes, that I made with things that I bought from around the city. I just haven't decided on which one to wear."

"And those are?", Cornelia questioned.

"Either a Green Lantern, or Superboy if he were a brother.", Angelo replied.

"Cool!", Nigel replied. "I say go as Green Lantern.

"No! Superboy!", Hay Lin said. "It's differrent and unique!"

"Well, I have until tomorrow night to decided.", Angelo said. "Right now, I have to use the bathroom."

"I have to go to the bathroom too.", Cornelia said as she got up as and headed our of the Lunch Hall with Angelo.

Once they were out of the Lunch Hall, they headed to the bathrooms. After they got out, Angelo pulled Cornelia aside and kissed her. One she returned happily as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck.

"Go as Superboy.", Cornelia said.

"Really?", Angelo questioned as he put his hands on her hips.

"Trust me.", Cornelia said. "You'll see why tomorrow."

"Now you got my attention!", Angelo said with a smile.

"Trust me when I say it'll be worth it.", Cornelia said before they kissed.

After thy kissed, they went headed back into the Lunch Hall and finished their lunch before the bell rung. Later that day, Will was at the door of the Vanders residents, ringing the door bell. A few seconds later Angelo's uncle, John Vanders, answered the door.

"Hi, Mr. Vanders.", Will said smiling. "Is Angelo home? I have this CD that I borrowed form him, and I'd like to give it back."

"He's upstairs in his room, last I checked.", John replied. "Go right on up."

"Thanks.", Will said as she made her way upstairs.

Once she got to Angelo's bedroom door, she opened it slowly to see Angelo making out with some girl. Will didn't recognize the girl. All she saw was a bit of her blond hair.

"Oh crap!", she said as she closed the door in a panic.

She just stood out in the hallway, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the door open and Angelo came walking out.

"Um... hey, Will", he greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I was bringing you the CD you let me borrow.", Will said handing Angelo the CD.

"Um... thanks.", Angelo said taking the CD. "So, how much did you see in there?"

"Enough.", Will said as her cheeks turned a little pink. "So, who's the girl?"

"Sorry, Will.", Angelo said. "That's something I can't tell you."

"Why not?", she asked.

"Because, she doesn't want nobody to know about us yet.", Angelo explained. "So, you have to keep it to yourself."

"Aw man!", Will whined. "How long?"

"Not sure.", Angelo said. "I'm asking you as one of my best friend to keep this to yourself."

"Okay. I won't say nothing.", Will said giving in. "But when she does tell, about you two, I'd better be there to see it!"

'Oh, you will be.'. Angelo thought to himself. 'You will be.'

"You have my word, Will.", Angelo said holding up his right hand. "You'll be one of the first few people to find out about us. But for now, you're gonna have to leave."

"Whatever.", she grinned as they made their way downstairs. "I have to head over to Hay Lin's anyway. She's helping me with the fitting of my costume."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow.", Angelo said as Will walked out the door.

"See ya.", Will said as she headed for the Silver Dragon.

After seeing Will walk across the street, Angelo headed back upstairs and into his room.

"Does she know about us?"

"No, Cornelia. She doesn't know.", Angelo said closing the door. "Your secret is safe, for now."

"Good.", she said breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't know what I'd do if the others found out about us right now."

"Why wouldn't you want them to know?", Angelo asked. "Are you ashamed or something?"

"No!", she said. "How can you say that?"

"Well, look at us!", Angelo said sitting next to her. "We've been together since the Summer, and the only time we can be close is when we're here at my or your house, or if we go to the movies. And we have to go there separately, so no one suspects anything. It's getting kind of old!"

"I know.", Cornelia said as she turned from him. "It's just that, I'm afraid that if Will were to find out that I'm dating one of her best friends, she may hate me for it. Then, there's Caleb. What if he wants to get back with me? He may do something to you?"

"Okay. One, forget about Caleb.", Angelo said. "From what Will told me, he's out of the country, and won't be back for a while. Second, I'm not scared of him! And finally, Will won't be mad about us being together. She may be mad about us keeping it from her all this time. But that's about it."

Angelo then wrapped his arms around Cornelia from behind in comfort.

"Look, I'm willing to keep this on the down low for a bit longer.", he said holding her close. "But sooner or later, the truth's going to come out, babe. The question is when and by who?"

"You're right.", Cornelia said. "So, how about tomorrow during the dance?"

"You sure?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah." Cornelia said. "I'm sure."

"Getting tired of keeping it secret too, huh?", Angelo questioned.

"I little.", Cornelia said. "But it was fun for a while."

"It did have it's moments.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Thanks for being so understanding through out all this.", she said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm your boyfriend.", Angelo said laying back on his bed. "It's what I'm supposed to."

"Well, right now I just want to enjoy this moment of peace.", Cornelia said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Works for me.", Angelo said as he began to stroke Cornelia's hair, as the music played.

'I just hope things don't go bad for us when I tell the others about us.', Cornelia thought to herself.

Later that night, Cornelia got a phone call from Hay Lin telling her to come to Shell Beach in a hurry for some Guardian business. Cornelia checked to see if her family was asleep and then teletransported to Shell Beach. Once at Shell Beach, Cornelia spotted the others waiting on her.

"So, what's the problem?", she asked walking up to them.

"Elyon contacted me an hour ago.", Will said. "Some Lurdens are causing trouble in three small villages."

"Rathor, and Tynar, along with a few soldiers, and Sandpit are in one village fighting a large group of them off, while Vathek, Julian, and Gargoyle, and more soldiers are in another, doing the same thing.", Taranne explained.

"Which leaves us in the third village with Aldern, Drake and... Caleb", Hay Lin finished.

Everyone looked at Cornelia, thinking she wasn't going to go with them.

"Guys, don't worry.", she said. "I can handle it. Elyon needs us, so let's get to work!"

"Okay then.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart. "Let's do this. Guardians United."

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Will then opened a fold to Meridian.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?", Irma asked Cornelia as the others walked through the fold.

"I'll be okay, Irma.", Cornelia said as she stepped through the fold.

'I hope.', she thought to herself hoping Taranee didn't hear her.

Irma then just shrugged her shoulders and flew through the fold before it closed.

**A/N: So, Cornelia and Angelo have kept their relationship a secret since that day during the Summer. Wonder how the others are going to take them being together.**

**Please review.**


	2. 2: Thinking Back & Dark Plans

**Chapter 2:**

Once through the fold, the girls flew to the village where, Caleb, Aldern, Drake were battling along side their troops against the Lurdens in that area. Once they got there, they saw that it was more than they expected it to be.

"Where'd they all come from?", Hay Lin asked, surprised at the vast number of them all.

"We can find out later!", Will said. "Right now, we need to help capture them all!"

The Guardians then dove into action. Irma and Hay Lin combined their powers of water and air to freeze a large group of Lurdens in their tracks, while Taranee rounded a large group of them up in a ring of fire, so Will could zap them with lightning, knocking them out. Cornelia brought up some strong vines wrapping a great number of them up while using her power to shackle most of them up with the shackles the troops brought. Caleb, Aldern, Drake, and the troops caught a good number of Lurdens. After a long, hard fought battle, all the Lurdens were caught, shackled, and being put in wagons.

"Thanks for the help, Guardians.", Aldern said shaking Will's hand.

"No problem.", Will said.

"Yeah! It's what we do.", Irma replied.

"So, what's gonna happen to the Lurdens?", Taranee asked Drake.

"Queen Elyon found an island where they can roam free.", Drake answered. "Once we get them to the port, we can take them to the island by ship."

"So everyone wins in the end!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Not everyone.", Irma said pointing to Cornelia and Caleb, over her shoulder, with her thumb. "Looks like Caleb's striking out with Corny."

Everyone looked towards the two as they had their talk.

"I want you back, Cornelia.", Caleb said. "I was wrong to say what I said months ago."

"You dang straight you were!", Cornelia said turning her back to Caleb. "You really hurt me when you broke up with me!"

"And I'm sorry.", Caleb said. "So, let's start over. You know, a whole new beginning for us both."

"I can't.", she said.

"Why not?", Caleb asked.

"Because, I have a new boyfriend.", she said.

"Hold up!", said a very surprised Irma. "When did this happen?"

"No clue!", Will said.

"You'd think she'd at least tell us.", Taranee said looking on at Caleb and Cornelia talk.

"Maybe she had her reaasons.", Hay Lin replied.

"A new boyfriend?", Caleb questioned.

"Yes, a new boyfriend.", she said. "And he's a great guy. I'm happy with him."

"But, what about you and me?", he asked.

"You ended that months ago! Remember?", she replied. "I've moved on. You should too."

Cornelia then walked towards the girls.

"Can we go home now?", she asked Will. "I need to be by myself for a while."

"Yeah, sure.", Will said as she opened a fold back to Earth. "If you need us, just have Elyon call us."

"We will.", Drake said. "And thanks again."

Cornelia, being the last one to go through, looked at Caleb as he just stood there.

"I hope you find someone new, Caleb.", she said with a small smile before going through the fold.

As the fold closed, Caleb walked sadly down the street, wishing he didn't break up with Cornelia months ago.

"I'm not going to give up.", Caleb said as he continued his walk. "I will win her back!"

Watching all this from a distance was a man with black hair and green eyes dressed in a black hooded cloak with red trim. In his hand was a black staff with a ruby on the tip.

"Enjoy your victory while you can Guardians!", the man said as he opened a fold. "Soon, the Heart of Kandrakar shall be mine!"

The man then walked through the fold before it closed. On Earth, Cornelia said her goodbyes to the girls before they all teletransported to their homes. Once she was back in her room, Cornelia laid in her bed and thought back to the day Caleb broke her heart.

_Flashback, many months ago..._

Cornelia, who was fifteen, and the other Guardians, along with their boyfriends, who they told about their secret lives are celebrating the third year anniversary of their victory against Prince Phobos. Elyon's twisted evil brother, who wanted to gain control of Meridian and drain it from its power. She walks down the steps to where her boyfriend, Caleb is. Caleb was the Rebel Leader of Meridian who led the rebels to victory, along side the Guardians. Right now he was sitting on a bench near the fountain thinking.

"Hey, you.", said Cornelia as she sat beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey yourself." he said as he kissed her back.

"It's getting late, and we're about to go home, before our parents start to worry.", she said. "Plus, I'm getting tired. You coming back with us?"

"No, but I'll walk you to where Will's going to open the fold.", Caleb said taking her hand.

"Okay.", Cornelia said happily. "It's at the castle gates."

"Let's go then.", he said as they walked to the castle gates.

Moments later, they were at the castle gates, where the other four Guardians were waiting.

"Took you long enough, Cornelia!", Taranee joked as she was tapping her foot.

"I was just spending time with my man.", Cornelia said happily.

"Time to head home, guys.", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth.

As they were walking through the fold, Caleb grabbed Cornelia's hand, stopping her in her tracks as the others went through.

"I can't do this anymore, Cornelia.", he said calmly.

"What do you mean?", she asked as she turned to face him.

"I mean, I can't be with you.", Caleb said. "Not anymore."

"Is it something I did?", she asked as her eyes started to well up with tears. "Whatever it is, I can change!"

"We're just too different for each other, Cornelia!", Caleb said. "Status means everything to you! I don't care about things like that. We never would of made each other happy, in the end!"

Cornelia just sat there in shock. They were supposed to be a happy couple, enjoying each others time together. But instead, she was getting dumped by the guy she fell for.

"We can work things out, Caleb!", Cornelia said holding his hand, hoping to change his mind. "Just give us another chance!"

"I just can't be that guy!", he snapped at her as he snatched his hand away from her. "Meridian's my home! And I have a lot more obligations beside you, to take care of here!"

Hearing those last words truly hurt Cornelia.

"So, I was just one of your "_obligations_", Caleb?", Cornelia said in a low voice.

"That came out wrong.", Caleb replied.

"Sure it did!", she snapped looking him dead in the eye. "Well, that won't be a problem for you anymore! Your final "_obligation_" to me, Caleb, will be to watch me leave through this fold! Goodbye, Caleb!"

With one last look at Caleb she turned and ran through the fold, tears flowing down her face. She didn't dare look back fearing more pain would enter her heart at the sight of Caleb. Once through the fold, onto Shell Beach, the young Earth Guardian ran past her friends, heading to her home.

"Cornelia, wait! What's wrong!", Hay Lin shouted towards her friend as she kept on running.

Cornelia ran all the way home without making a stop. Once home she headed for her room and laid on her bed and cried into her pillow. Later that night, after she had her dinner, she went and took down any and all pictures with Caleb in them and throwing them in a box. After throwing the last picture in the box, she changed into her night gown and went to bed, crying herself to sleep.

_End Flashback_

'That was one of the worse days of my life.', Cornelia thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. 'And today was no better! I'm over him and all, but seeing him again wasn't easy.'

Just then, she turned over on her bed and was face to face with a stuffed bunny Angelo got her during the Summer at the carnivel the city had. A smile came to her face as she remembered how she and Angelo got together.

_Flashback, during the Summer..._

"You women can be confusing sometimes.", Angelo replied rubbing his head. "The way you're talking, I should just tell you how I feel about you."

"Say what now?", Cornelia questioned as she looked at Angelo with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing.", Angelo said looking around the room. "Nothing at all."

"Oh no you don't!", Cornelia said as she somehow got him in a headlock. "Talk!"

"Okay! Okay!", Angelo said. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"That's better.", Cornelia said as she released him.

"When did you get so rough?", Angelo asked rubbing his head.

"I hang with Irma and Will.", Cornelia said. "Now talk!"

"Alright, alright.", Angelo said. "For a while now, I've had a thing for you. It's just that I didn't think I had a chance with you, because of your... status."

Cornelia then moved closer to Angelo, grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him! Needless to say that he was shocked by her actions, but returned the kiss. After that she looked him in his eyes and...

"You thought wrong stupid.", she said with a smile.

"I guess so.", Angelo said as they kissed.

Angelo then thought about something.

"So, wait.", Angelo said. "Did you have a thing for me?"

"What do you think?", Cornelia asked. "And before you ask me why I didn't do anything about it, I didn't because you were still getting over your break-up with Irma."

"Understandable.", Angelo said.

"But now things are different."

"Yes they are.", Angelo said before they kissed while falling back on the couch.

_End Flashback_

Cornelia then grabbed the bunny and held it close as she drifted off to sleep with a smile. At the same time in Heatherfield Park, the man in the black cloak with red trim was standing there looking around the place.

"This place is perfect!", the man said as he pulled out a large blue crystal from his robe. "And with this crystal, the Guardians and their allies will be powerless to stop me from destroying them and taking the Heart of Kandrakar! But for now, I must blend in."

The man then removed his cloak and pushed his staff down until it was a long as a cane. He then held his cloak over his shoulder and headed out of the park.

"But soon I, Geras shall rule Kandrakar!", Geras said. "And then, the known worlds!"

**A/N: Well, we now know the villain's plan. Sort of. What does he plan on doing to the girls to make them powerless? And will it work?**

**Please review.**


	3. 3: The Dance Begins & Secret Revealed

**Chapter 3:**

It was the end of school, and the whole group of friends were walking out of the school. As they were walking towards the school gates, Matt was the first to notice a familiar face.

"Is that... Caleb?", Matt asked.

Everybody was surprised to see Caleb standing at the school gates. Mostly Cornelia, who Caleb was walking up to.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

Cornelia didn't know what to do. Here she was ready to go and get ready for the Halloween Dance and tell her friends about her and Angelo, when Caleb shows up and wants to talk to her. But she knew that part of her had to do this.

"Don't worry, it won't take long.", Cornelia said to her friends. "Besides, I have to do this."

Angelo didn't want to leave Cornelia at a time like this. But, the look in her eyes, pleaded with him to let her do what she had to do. Seeing this, Angelo gave her a small smile before walking off with the others who were a bit ahead of him.

"We'll just leave you two alone.", Will said as she and the others walked off.

He then walked through the school gates, to see the others listening in on Cornelia and Caleb.

"Seriously people?", Angelo whispered seeing them spying on the two. "Shame on you all!"

"Shhhh!", they all said as they continued to listen in on them.

"What do you want to talk about, Caleb?", Cornelia asked.

"I want you back, Cornelia.", Caleb said facing her. "I want us to be together again."

"It's to late for that, Caleb.", Cornelia said. "I already have a new boyfriend. And I'm happy with him. He makes me happy."

"Who is this guy, that makes you happy?", Caleb asked getting upset.

"I'm not telling you!", she said. "You'll just try and scare him off. Which I doubt you'll be able to do!"

"Fine! I'll just ask one of the others who he is!", Caleb replied.

"That won't happen, because they don't know who he is either.", Cornelia countered.

"I think Corny had this all planned out from the beginning.", Taranee whispered as they listened on.

"Go Corny.", Irma said.

'Maybe she did.', Angelo thought to himself smiling.

"What are you smiling about?", Will asked Angelo.

"Just amazed at how the mind of Cornelia Hale works.", Angelo said grinning.

"It's a scary thing.", Irma joked.

"So why haven't you told your friends about your new boyfriend?", Caleb asked.

"I have my reasons.", Cornelia said turning her back to him.

"Maybe you don't have a boyfriend after all!", Caleb suggested. "Or maybe, your ashamed of who it is!"

"You know nothing about him!", Cornelia snapped as she turned to face him. "Thanks to him, I gotten over you! Which helped me become a better person! Sure, I may still have a few of my flaws, but I'm getting better at it! So, why don't you back off!"

Cornelia then walked past Caleb, with her head held high. Once she was at the school gates, she turned towards Caleb.

"Why don't you come to the Halloween Dance tonight.", Cornelia said proudly. "It's there I'm gonna tell my friends who my new boyfriend is. You can bring Elyon."

"Maybe I will go to your little dance.", Caleb said.

"Whatever.", Cornelia said as she walked off.

The others just watched as she walked down the sidewalk and around the corner.

"When that girl sets her mind to something, she doesn't stop, huh?", Nigel asked.

"Not one bit.", Taranee answered. "But now, I want to know who this boyfriend of hers is!"

"You and me both!", Hay Lin said. "I say we all go!"

"Why not.", Eric said. "This sounds interesting."

"This is something we all got to see!", Will grinned.

"I second that.", Matt replied.

"So, you coming?", Irma asked with a smirk.

"Might as well.", Caleb said.

"Just don't do anything stupid.", Irma said. "Or else, Elyon might take care of you herself."

"Oh boy.", Caleb said as they all left the school grounds.

Angelo then hurried to his place to get ready, for he knew tonight was a big night indeed.

"This is going to be one heck of a night!", Angelo said as he hurried home.

A couple of hours later, Angelo showed up at Cornelia's apartment. Once he knocked on the door, he heard little foot steps running towards the door.

'That has to be Lillian.', Angelo thought to himself with a grin as he heard the doorknob being turned.

Once it opened, Angelo looked down to see Lillian dressed as a fairy with a tiara on her head, a wand in her right hand, and a lollipop in her mouth.

"Hi, Angelo!", Lillian said with a smile after she took her lollipop out of her mouth.

"Hello, Princess Lillian.", Angelo said with a smile as he bowed to Lillian.

"That's Fairy Princess Lillian.", Lillian said smiling as Angelo walked inside.

"I stand corrected.", Angelo said as Mr. and Mrs. Hale came into the living room. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hale. How is your Halloween so far?"

"Peaceful so far.", Harold said.

"CORNELIA! ANGELO'S HERE!", Lillian yelled as she headed upstairs.

"Hopefully, Lillian will be asleep at a reasonable time tonight.", Elizabeth said as she brought her hands down from her ears.

"And I promise that I'll have Cornelia home right after the dance.", Angelo said. "Which is from 7 P.M. to 12 A.M."

"Actually, she's spending the night over Will's with the other girls.", Elizabeth said.

"That's no problem.", Angelo said. "By the way. Any idea who she's dressed as?"

"Yes.", Harold said. "And by the looks of your costume, I now see why she picked the costume she has."

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

"See for yourself.", came Cornelia's voice from behind Angelo.

Angelo turned around to see Cornelia in her costume. He had only one thing to say to it.

"Hhheeeeeeeeeeey!", Angelo said as he moved his head back and forward.

Angelo then heard Mr. Hale clear his throat getting his attention.

"Sorry, Mr. Hale. But,", Angelo said before turning back to Cornelia. "Whoa!"

"Stop!", Cornelia said as she playfully slapped his arm while blushing a little. "And let's go! The dance is about to start!"

"Let's motor.", Angelo said as he opened the door for Cornelia.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad.", Cornelia said as she kissed her parents on their cheeks. "Bye, Lillian."

"Bye, Cornelia!", Lillian said as Cornelia kissed her on her cheek.

"Have fun, dear.", Harold said as Angelo and Cornelia headed out the door.

"Now what to do with you, young lady." Elizabeth said as she looked down at Lillian with a playful smirk with her hands on her hips.

"More Candy!", Lillian said with a smile.

Elizabeth and Harold looked at each other and laughed as Harold picked up Lillian and went back to the couch to watching the Halloween show before Angelo came to pick up Cornelia. A half an hour later as the dance started, everybody but Angelo and Cornelia were there. And sure enough they were dressed as they said they would be.

"Dude! How did you get the wings done so well?", Matt asked Nigel as he and the others were checking is outfit out.

"Taranee helped me.", Nigel said as he stood next to Taranee who was dressed as Storm.

"It was pretty fun making the wings.", Taranee said.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see Caleb with Elyon. Caleb was dressed in his clothes from his rebel days, that he still wears sometimes, while Elyon was dressed in her normal royal gown and crown.

"Hey Elyon!", Hay Lin said as she hugged her. "Nice choice in your costume."

"This is the one time I can walk around here as myself.", Elyon said smiling. "Where is Cornelia?"

"She's not here yet.", Will said. "For that matter, neither is Angelo."

"Hey guy!"

Everyone turned to see Somebody dressed as Spider-Man with Alchemy who was dressed as the Black Cat.

"Nice costume, Alchemy!", Hay Lin said. "So, who's the Web-slinger?"

"My moneys on Martin.", Irma said.

Spidey pulled off his mask to reveal that it was indeed Martin.

"Hey guys", Martin said.

"Nice, dude.", Joel said.

"Oh my gosh!", Alchemy said as she noticed Elyon. "Elyon?"

"Alchemy!"

Both girls screamed happily as they hugged each other, while jumping up and down.

"I missed you so much!", Alchemy cried happily as they pulled away from each other.

"I missed you too!", Elyon said. "I'm only here for the weekend. So, let's make the best of it!"

"Sure thing!", Alchemy said.

"No way! Tubbs is Spider-Man?"

Everyone turned to see Uriah and his boys. Uriah was dressed as Quicksliver, Clubber was dressed as Sabretooth, and Kurt was dressed as Avalanche.

"Leave it to you guys to dress as villains.", Will said.

"While some of you chumps are X-Men!", Kurt said with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you really want to throw down?", Nigel questioned.

"Why not?", Clubber said as he cracked his knuckles. "We still owe you for leaving the gang, Ashcroft!"

"So prepare for a beat down dorks!", Uriah said.

"Would you please shut up! Some of us are trying to have a good time!"

Everyone turned to see Angelo and Cornelia.

"No way!", Will said.

"Not bad, Corny!", Irma said.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said. "But thanks for the compliment."

"Nicely done, dude!", Eric said to Angelo.

"Thanks.", Angelo said.

Cornelia was dressed as Supergirl with the blue mid-drift shirt and red skirt with red boots and cape. Now Angelo was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, with a Superman shirt and red boots and a red trench coat.

"Where did you get the boots and coat, Angelo?", Will asked with a grin.

"I had to look all around the city for them.", Angelo said. "How do I look?"

"One of the best outfits I've seen tonight.", Nigel said.

"Yours is pretty cool too.", Angelo said.

"Who are you?", Uriah said with a smirk. "Superdork?"

"Superboy if he were a brother.", Angelo said. "Now why don't you leave us alone, if you've got nothing nice to say."

"You know what?", Uriah said. "I could be getting with a chick right now! Let's go guys!"

Soon, Uriah and his boys were out of sight.

"Good riddance.", Irma said.

"I second that.", Taranee said.

Just then some music started playing. Seeing his chance, Caleb walked up to Cornelia and...

"May I have this dance?", Caleb asked as he began to reach for Cornelia's hand.

"Sorry, dude!", Angelo said as he took Cornelia's hand. "But I already have the first dance!"

"But...", Caleb began to say.

"Buh-bye!", they both said smiling as they headed for the dance floor.

"Hold it, Supers!", Will said to them as she separated them. "When are we going to meet this "mystery guy" you've been with for who knows how long, Cornelia."

"That's what I want to know!", Irma said.

"Me too.", Caleb said under his breath.

"Well...", Cornelia said as she and Angelo held each others hand.

Once the others saw this, they put two and two together.

"No way!", Irma said.

"Get out!", Taranee said.

"Dude!", Eric, and Joel said with nodding in approval.

"But when?", Will asked.

"Remember when you hit me and Cornelia with those water balloons that day, during the Summer?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Will said.

"That was the day we got together.", Cornelia said with a small smile. "I had Angelo keep it a secret because at first I wasn't sure it would work out. But when it did, I was ready to tell you."

"So why didn't you?", Will asked.

Angelo then walked up to Will and...

"She was afraid of how you would feel about her being with me seeing as you and I are best friends.", Angelo whispered in her ear.

"Are you serious?", Will questioned with a grin as she looked at Cornelia. "If you two are happy then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said.

"Now if you guys will excuse us, we're going to go dance.", Angelo said as he took Cornelia's hand as went onto the dance floor.

The other couples soon headed out onto the dance floor and began to dance to the music. Watching Cornelia from a distance was Caleb who didn't know what to think at the time.

"It's not polite to stare you know.", Elyon said.

"Huh?", Caleb questioned.

"You heard me.", Elyon said with a happy yet stern smile. "She's moved on, Caleb. You should too."

'I wish he would notice me.', Elyon thought to herself.

"I can't.", Caleb said. "I know if we had the chance, we could patch things up."

"Don't do anything foolish, Caleb.", Elyon said. "That's an order!"

"I won't.", Caleb said. "So, you want to dance?"

"Sure.", Elyon said with a smile as they went out onto the dance floor.

Everybody was having a great time dancing to the music! And the costumes folks were dressed in were something else! It looked like the theme of comic book character, the students picked for the dance, worked out great for them all. Soon the need for a break came for some of them as they went to sit in he chairs that lined the walls of the Lunch Hall.

"I've seen so many heroes and villains that it's not even funny!", Matt said.

"Not many X-Men here though.", Angelo said. "I think Taranee is the only Storm here!"

"Where did you get the wig from, Taranee?", Cornelia asked.

"From a cosmetic store in the mall.", Taranee replied. "My mom thought I was nuts when I brought it home!"

"I think it's a awesome costume, Taranee!", Eric said.

"Thanks!", Taranee said.

"I'm thirsty.", Angelo said. "I'm going to get a soda from the machine. You want one, Cornelia?"

"A root beer, thank you.", she said before giving him a quick kiss.

"I'd like a cola.", Will said.

"That's nice.", Angelo said.

"Hey!", Will said.

"Hey what?", Angelo questioned. "You're man is sitting right next to you."

"He has a point.", Elyon said.

"And with that I'm off.", Angelo said as he headed out of the Lunch Hall.

"I have to use the bathroom.", Caleb said as he stood up and headed out of the Lunch Hall.

Meanwhile, in the middle of Heatherfield Park, Geras was standing there in his black robe with red trim while holding his black staff with a ruby on top. Floating in front of him was the blue crystal he had the other day. Floating around the crystal were four smaller white crystals. Each of the four crystals had energy that was flowing into the larger blue crystal at a steady flow. Seeing this made Geras smile.

"Soon my crystal shall have the power it needs for my plan to work.", Geras said as he watched to flow of power. "It won't be long now. Soon, you will be at my mercy, Guardians! Very soon."

The evil laughter of Geras echoed throughout the park.

**A/N: Well, the others know about Angelo and Cornelia being together, and Caleb still thinks he has a chance at getting back with Cornelia and doesn't notice that Elyon likes him. And what of Geras? His plan is almost ready to go into action! What's gonna happen next?**

**Please review.**


	4. 4: The Fight & A Powerless Heart

**Chapter 4:**

Back at the dance, Angelo was in the halls of the school getting two sodas from the soda machine.

"Let's see... a root beer for Cornelia and a ginger ale for me.", Angelo said as he bent down and got the sodas.

As Angelo went back upright, he saw Caleb standing next to the machine.

"Hey, Caleb.", Angelo said. "You here for a soda too?"

"Yeah.", Caleb said as Angelo began to walk off. "So you and Cornelia, huh?"

'I should of none.', Angelo thought to himself after taking a deep sigh. 'Might as well get this over with.'

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he turned to face Caleb. "Me and Cornelia. Is that a problem? No, wait! I don't care!"

"Is that so?", Caleb questioned as he glared at Angelo.

"Yeah! It is so!", Angelo said. "You had your chance with Cornelia and blew it when you broke up with her and said what you said to her. Now we're together, and I plan on making it last a real long time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my girlfriend."

Angelo then turned to walk back into the Lunch Hall when...

"You think you know everything about Cornelia?", Caleb questioned with a smirk stopping Angelo in his tracks. "There are things about her that I know, that you'll never know!"

"That's it.", Angelo said as he turned to face Caleb again. "I'm getting real tired of your mouth, Caleb! I suggest you back off and go be with the girl you came with."

"And if I don't?", Caleb questioned.

"Then that's your problem.", Angelo said before turning to go back into the Lunch Hall.

But then, Angelo stopped a few feet from the doors of the Lunch Hall.

"You know something?", Angelo said as he turned to face Caleb. "For a minute there, I thought I was going to lose my cool and take a swing at you. But I realised that you're not worth it. And it would hurt Cornelia to see us fight. So, I'm doing nothing."

Caleb then charged at Angelo. He then threw a right hook, which Angelo dodged.

"So, you really want to do this?", Angelo asked as he sat the sodas he got on a nearby window sill. "Cause, I really don't want to fight you."

"Scared?", Caleb asked with a smirk.

"No.", Angelo replied taking a fighting stance. "I just don't like to fight unless I have to."

"To bad!", Caleb yelled as he charged at Angelo.

Caleb threw another right hook, which Angelo dodged. Then he threw a left, which Angelo dodged. Caleb then started throwing combos of punches and kicks. Angelo either ducked, dodged, or blocked them. A few punches hit him mind you, but he quickly recovered by blocking most of the attacks.

"I'm not going to hit you, man!", Angelo said as he blocked one of Caleb's kicks.

"You're gonna have to stop me somehow!", Caleb said throwing a punch.

"Good point.", Angelo said after grabbing his arm.

Angelo then flipped Caleb over himself, slamming him on the floor in front of the Lunch Hall doors. Angelo then leaned against the wall, waiting for Caleb to make the next move. As Caleb got to his feet, he and Angelo were about to charge at each other when Matt and Joel came through the doors and grabbed Caleb by his arms.

"Chill dude!", Matt said as Caleb was trying to break free of Matt and Joel's hold.

"Caleb!"

Caleb stopped struggling when he heard that voice. Matt and Joel then let him go. Caleb then turned around to see Elyon not looking to happy at him. Elyon just simply pointed back into the Lunch Hall before heading back herself. Caleb just walked back inside without a word as he had his head held down. Seeing this confused Angelo a bit, as he grabbed the sodas he put on the window sill.

"How she do that?", Angelo asked Matt and Joel.

"Um... she has a way of commanding respect.", Joel said as he got two sodas.

"And she commands it well.", Matt said as he got two sodas as well.

"I can see that.", Angelo said as he headed back to the dance.

"And the fact she's Caleb's queen also counts.", Joel whispered to Matt.

"That it does.", Matt said with a grin as they went back to the dance.

As Angelo was making his way to where the others were, he saw Elyon telling Cornelia something. He then saw Cornelia have a look of shock on her face! She then walked up to Caleb and slap him!

"You jerk!", she yelled as she glared at him.

"Ooooooooh!", most of the students said as they saw the slap.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he got closer to them.

Once he was there, Cornelia headed straight for him.

"Aw, crap!", he said as she got closer to him.

Cornelia was about to say something when...

"Hold it! Before you say and do anything!", Angelo said. "I want you to know that I didn't start the fight! And I didn't even hit him! I was ducking, dodging, and blocking all his blows! I did flip him on his butt! But that...!"

"Are you okay?", Cornelia asked as she placed a finger on his lips shutting him up.

"Mmm-Hmm.", Angelo said nodding as he held up the root beer he got for her.

"Good.", she said as she took the root beer and kissed him.

"So, I'm not in trouble?", Angelo asked as they sat next to each other.

"No.", Cornelia said as she opened her soda.

"Cool.", Angelo said he opened his soda and began to drink it. "But be honest. There's a part of you that's smiling on the inside knowing that two guys were fighting over you."

Angelo then saw a small smile creep up on Cornelia's face.

"See! See! There's the smile!", Angelo said grinning as he pointed at her. "I knew it!"

"Stop!", she grinned as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "I'll stop."

Once they were finished with their sodas, they went back onto the dance floor and began dancing along with the others. As for Caleb...

"What were you thinking?", Elyon questioned as she and Caleb were in a corner of the Lunch Hall.

"I don't know!", Caleb replied. "I guess my temper got the better of me.."

"You know you were wrong!", Elyon said. "When this dance is over, you had better apologize. Until then, keep your distance from Cornelia and Angelo."

"I will.", Caleb said as he rubbed the side of his face. "Man, she can hit hard!"

"You deserve it.", Elyon said as she walked away.

Soon, some slow music started to play. All the couples there began to slow dance. As the music played, Cornelia was thinking back to how she felt when Caleb broke up with her. The pain she felt in her heart was slowly soothed by the love from her friends. And soon, over time she had gotten to know Angelo a bit better. Soon they started dating in secret. And soon, it became something more. Angelo was even glad he got to know Cornelia more. For look at them now.

'I'm glad to have him.', she thought to herself. 'I guess my mom was right. The Lord does work in strange ways. And to that I say, thank you God, for working your mojo.'

'Thank God I met this woman.', Angelo thought to himself as they continued to dance to the music.

Meanwhile, in Heatherfield Park, Geras was watching the last of the power flow into the blue crystal from the four smaller ones. The blue crystal then glowed with power as it floated there in front of Geras.

"At last!", Geras said. "The Transformation Crystal is at full power!"

Geras then stood back a little and pointed his staff at the Transformation Crystal.

"And now my crystal, spread your power throughout the city and make the people become those they are pretending to be!", Geras commanded as he shot a beam of energy at the crystal from his staff.

Once he did that, a powerful wave of energy was sent throughtout the city.

"And now the Guardians shall be without the power of the Heart of Kandrakar!", Geras said with a sinister smile. "And now to gather my forces to take them down."

Geras then went in search of those that will be of use to him. Back at the dance, the slow music was about to end. Cornelia looked up at Angelo with warmth in her eyes. Angelo saw this and smiled. Their faces got closer to each other and they then kissed. As they kissed, they felt a strange tingling sensation go through their bodies.

"Did you feel that?", Angelo asked.

"Y-yeah.", Cornelia asked with a smile as they headed back to the chairs they sat in.

A few minutes later, Will came and sat next to Cornelia.

"Did you just feel a strange tingle while ago?", she whispered to Cornelia.

Cornelia looked at Will in surprise.

"How did you...?"

"Me and Matt felt it too!", Will said.

Just then, Elyon came running up to them.

"Can I talk to you two alone for a minute?", Elyon asked Will and Cornelia. "It's important."

"Sure.", Cornelia said as she and Will stood up. "I'll be right back, Angelo."

"Yeah sure.", Angelo said before the three girls left.

Once out of the Lunch Hall, Elyon lead Will and Cornelia outside of the school where the others were waiting. When they got up to them, Will and Cornelia saw that they were looking a bit freaked out.

"What's wrong with you guys?", Cornelia asked. "And how did Nigel's hair get blond and why is Matt a brunette?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?", Nigel yelled. "This is what's wrong!"

Nigel then spread the wings to his costume as if they were real! Seeing this surprised Will and Cornelia!

"What the heck?", Cornelia questioned.

"Oh, it gets better!", Hay Lin said. "Check this out!"

Hay Lin and Eric then pulled out the light sabers they had with their costumes and pushed the buttons on them. Once they did, blue beams of light rose up out of them as if they were real light sabers. They then turned them off and put them away.

"Ooookay.", Will said. "Any one else?"

Irma then began to float in the air, while Taranee formed lightning in her hands while making a wind blow around her. Joel pulled out a real arrow from his quiver, when it was supposed to be fake, and Matt shot a beam of energy from his visor at a tree.

"Do you get it now?", Taranee questioned. "We are who we dressed as! Even my hair is different!"

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

Taranee then pulled at her white wig to show that it now was her real hair.

"You too?", Irma questioned as she tugged at her now black hair.

"How did this happen?", Will questioned getting a bit scared.

"How should we know!", Irma said.

"One things for sure!", Taranee said. "If it happened o us, then it may of happened to everybody else at the dance!"

"And aren't some of them dressed as super-villains?", Eric questioned getting everybodies attention.

"I just remembered!", Will said. "My mom and Dean are at a Halloween party right now!"

"Who did they go as?", Matt asked.

"I don't know!", Will said getting worried about her mom and Dean.

"Why not use your powers to find out.", Eric suggested.

"That's right, Will!", Matt said. "As Jean Grey, you have telepathy, telekinesis, and some mind control!"

"Really?", Will questioned.

"Really?", Taranee, Cornelia, and Irma questioned after hearing that Will now had their powers.

"Yeah!", Joel said. "Just focus on your mom and you should be able to find her."

"Actually, I think we can control our new powers.", Taranee said.

"I think you're right, Taranee.", Will said. "I can sense my mom! She okay, but it's like she's not herself."

"What about you two?", Cornelia asked Elyon and Caleb. "Any changes?"

"I feel fine.", Elyon said.

"Me too.", replied Caleb. "I guess seeing as we're dressed as ourselves that weird tingle didn't affect us."

"Lucky you.", Irma said. "I think it's Guardian time, Will."

Will then puled out the Heart and...

"Guardians, unite!", Will said as she held the Heart up.

The girls looked around nothing happened. Will decided to try again.

"Guardians, unite!"

Again nothing happened.

"Guardians, unite!", she yelled hoping it would work. "Guardians, unite! Guardians, unite! "Guardians, unite!"

"Oh that's not good.", Joel said.

"I can't transform either!", Matt said as he tried to change into his Regent form.

"What gives?", Irma said.

"Well, it may be the Jedi in me thinking.", Hay Lin said. "But, what ever made us like this may be blocking the powers of the Heart."

"I can't open folds either.", Will said as she tried to open one.

"And our Guardian powers are gone too!", Taranee said as she tried to make a flame but couldn't.

"I have my powers!", Elyon said as she opened a fold to Meridian.

"You guys head back to Meridian.", Will said. "Who know what might happen next."

"Right.", Elyon said. "Let's go Caleb."

"But...", Caleb began to protest.

"Just go, Caleb!", Cornelia said. "Elyon needs you more than we do!"

Knowing she was right, Caleb followed behind Elyon before the fold closed behind them.

"At least they're safe.", Taranee said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what now?", Irma asked.

Just then, Angelo came running out of the school.

"Guys! Something weird is going on inside!", he said. "No one is acting like themselves and all those dressed like heroes are fighting those dressed like villains! It's an all out brawl in there!"

Suddenly, a truck fell on Angelo!

"Angelo!", Cornelia cried as she ran towards the truck.

Once there, she tried to use her telekinetic powers to move the truck but remember that they were gone! Just then, the truck started to go up! Cornelia looked to see Angelo holding it up like it was nothing!

"What the heck is going on?", Angelo asked as he set the truck aside. "How was I able to do that? And who threw the truck?"

"Well, it seems that he has the powers of Superman."

Everyone turned to see someone they never thought they see.

"Is that... Bane?", Nigel questioned.

"What the heck is going on?", Angelo asked. "First, the big brawl inside the school! And now this! Somebody better start talking!"

"Long story short!", Will said. "We've all become the people we're dressed as!"

"Say what?", Angelo questioned.

"And it seems that we're the only ones who are in our right minds.", Cornelia said. "Everyone else is acting like the people they're dressed as!"

"On the plus side, we know how to use our new powers." Matt said as he fired a laser blast at Bane.

"That explains a few things.", Angelo said.

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

Just then, Absorbing Man came walking up. He then touched the metal bars of the school gates and was suddenly coated head to toe in metal.

"Ten kids all alone.", Absorbing Man said with smirk. "Just like he said."

"Like he said?", Taranee questioned. "Who's "he"?"

"Don't know.", Nigel said. "But we better beat this guy before he beats us!"

"Allow me.", Angelo said as he flew towards the super-villain.

"Angelo!", Cornelia yelled as Angelo flew past her.

"Bring it on kid!", Absorbing Man said as he swung at Angelo.

Angelo quickly dodged the attack and upper-cutted Absorbing Man, sending him flying over a few buildings!

"Whoa!", Eric said as Angelo flew back towards them.

"I could get use to this.", Angelo said as he landed. "But how come only the twelve of us are in our right minds and look like ourselves, while everybody else has changed into the people they're dressed as and are acting like them?"

"The better question is, who's behind all this?", Joel said.

"That would be me, young ones!"

Everyone turned to see a man with black hair and green eyes dressed in a black robe with red trim holding a black staff with a ruby at the tip. He looked upon the teens with a evil smirk on his face.

"So, which super-villain is this?", Taranee asked Nigel.

"None that I know of.", Nigel said.

"I am no, as you say, super-villain.", Geras said. "I am Geras! I am the one who caused all this chaos!"

"What?", everyone questioned in shock.

"That's right!", Geras said. "And do you want to know why?"

"Because you're a nut job!", Irma snapped.

"Because, I want the Heart of Kandrakar!", Geras said surprising all but Angelo.

"Where have I heard that name before?", Angelo said to himself.

"As you five girls have already found out, the Heart of Kandrakar doesn't work for you!", Geras said. "That's because of the item that I used to change most of the people in this city! As long as it's doing what I have it doing, you five can't turn into the Guardians! It blocks any other kind of transformation as well! So, your Regent friends are powerless!"

"Now I remember! The Guardians of Kandrakar!", Angelo said surprising the others. "Wait a second! You girls are the Guardians?"

**A/N: Aw, snap! Everyone has become the people they've dressed as for Halloween! But only the Guardians and their boyfriends are not totally affected by it! And now Geras is ready to do battle with them! Will they be able to take him out with the powers they have, thanks to their costumes?**

**Please review.**


	5. 5: New Powers & Explanations

**Chapter 5:**

"How do you know about the Guardians?", Cornelia asked.

"Well...", Angelo began to say before he heard the sound of marching.

He as well as the others ran onto the street to see an army of Star Wars battle droids marching down the street. You know the skinny ones.

"Now I know those aren't costumes!", Eric said.

Just then the laughter of Geras was heard, getting the kids attention.

"You'd be amazed at what you'll find at one of your world's toy stores!", Geras said. "A little energy and I have myself a army of metal warriors! And once they're done with you all, I'll take the Heart and those metal men and take over Kandrakar!"

Geras then teleported to the top of the school to see the downfall of the Guardians and their friends.

"Attack and destroy them, my metal soldiers!", Geras commanded.

"May I suggest that we go and kick these droid's butts!", Nigel said.

"I second that!", Angelo said as he took to the air. "We're all, in a way, super heroes after all."

Everyone then smirked at each other as they went into action. Those that could fly to the air while the rest ran towards the droids. Hay Lin and Eric whipped out their light sabers and went to work slicing away at the droids, taking them down quickly. They then use the force push to push some of the into a pile followed by some force lightning.

"Okay!", Eric said with a smile. "That was cool!"

"Oh yeah!", Hay Lin said. "It's like we have Will and Cornelia's powers to use."

"Shall we continue?", Eric asked as he held his light saber in a fighting stance.

"Try and stop me!", Hay Lin said as they ran at some more droids.

Nigel, who was swooping down and grabbing droids and throwing them around, swooped down and grabbed the blasters from two fallen droids and flew back up and began to fire upon the droids. At a distance, on the ground, Joel was firing arrows taking out as many droids as he could. But soon he was out.

"Crap!", Joel said. "Time to improvise!"

Joel then ran up to two of the fallen droids and took their blaster and started firing away at the droids that were still marching. Next to him was Irma who was using her bracelets to reflect the laser blast the droids were shooting at her back at them! Also was Matt who was firing his optic blast from his visor. On beam was able to take out ten at a time!

"I don't know how I'm doing this, but it's so cool!", Irma said as she continued her thing.

"We may actually win!", Matt said as he fired another blast.

In the air, Will used her telekinetic powers, as Jean Grey, to levitate another large group of droids into the air for Taranee to blast with lightning.

"Now Taranee!", Will yelled.

Taranee was up a bit higher using her powers, as Storm, to create storm clouds. Suddenly, her eyes glowed white as she called forth a bolt of lightning to strike the floating droids causing them to explode. Once they were blown up, Will let the leftover parts fall to the streets.

"I could get use to this!", Will said.

"You and me both!", Taranee said as she floated down next to Will. "You never said how fun it is to use lightning."

"Well you, Irma, and Cornelia never told me how fun your power were!", Will said. "And to think I was upset when Matt picked this costume for me to wear because he liked the mid-drift top. Using telekinesis to fly is kind of fun!"

"It has it's moments.", Cornelia said as she and Angelo flew up next to them. "But this is even better! I mean look at me! I'm Supergirl!"

"Well, let's use some heat-vision and toast some robots!", Angelo said.

"Right!", Cornelia said as she and Angelo began to fly over the marching droids.

They then began to use their heat-vision to take out as many droids as possible. Geras watched the battle and wasn't happy about how things were going.

"Looks like my plans to take away their powers have given them new powers!", Geras said as he pulled out a large bag of monster toys. "Time to have some fun!"

Geras then tossed the toys in the air and fired a beam of energy at them from his staff. The monster toys grew ten feet tall and landed on their feet. The others saw them and knew they were in trouble.

"I hate to say this, but we better make a run for it!", Will said. "Those that can fly grab someone and get going!"

Cornelia swooped down and grabbed Hay Lin by her waist, while Irma grabbed Joel's hands. Nigel grabbed Matt's hands, while Angelo grabbed Eric's hands. Taranee and Will flew right with them as they made a retreat. Geras watched as they flew away from the battle.

"Run while you can, fools!", Geras said as he teleported down on front of his armies. "You'll be back. And I'll be waiting!"

Geras then headed into the school to get a few villains for his forces. Meanwhile, our heroes were flying through the streets of the city, thinking of a place to hide.

"So where do we go?", Irma questioned.

"Let's head to my place.", Angelo said. "Maybe my grandparents have a clue as to what's happening."

"Works for me!", Will said as they rounded a corner. "By the way, how do you know about us and all?"

"Well, I didn't know you girls were the Guardians.", Angelo said. "But I was told about Kandrakar and the last team of Guardians by my grandparents and Cassidy."

"Thanks right! Cassidy told us that Kadma was your grandmother!", Cornelia said. "It make sense that you would know about all this."

Taranee then noticed that Will wasn't looking to hot.

"You okay, Will?", Taranee asked. "You look a bit tired."

"Using this power for the first time is draining me a bit.", Will said as she started to descend slowly. "A little help guys!"

Angelo then flew under Will and let her land so that she was sitting on his back like a horse.

"Don't get use to this.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Onward, Superboy!", Will said grinning getting a laugh out of the others.

"As I was saying, grandma told me about you guys too.", Angelo continued. "She just never told me who you were. She said it was for you all to know and for me to find out."

"If we knew about this, we would of told you about us a long time ago!", Will said.

"Hey I just realised something.", Irma said.

"What's that?", Hay Lin asked.

"All this stuff that's going on, reminds me of this episode of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer", where all the people who bought their costumes from this one store actually became the ones they were dressed as."

"I remember that episode!", Matt said. "Wasn't it because the owner cast a spell using some little stone statue or something?"

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "So, if we can find the source of what's doing all this and stop it, everything will go back to normal."

"So let's head to Angelo's place and and get a little rest before we go and search for the source of all this.", Cornelia suggested.

"Cornelia's right.", Will said. "We need to regroup before we do anything else."

With all in agreement, the young heroes continued their way to Angelo's home, which was above a martial arts school that his Uncle John owned, that was also across from Hay Lin's home. Once there, they found that Kadma, Yan Lin, and Kadma's husband, Joe Vanders were there keeping watch at whoever or whatever was passing by.

"What are you doing here, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked her grandmother as she hugged her happy that she was safe.

"Cassidy came and got me a few minutes ago.", Yan Lin said. "Looks like some strange mojo is flowing through the city I felt this weird tingle and moments later Cassidy appears and brings me here."

"You can say that again.", Irma said.

"And it would seem that you all went through some changes as well.", Joe said.

"You have no idea, Gramps.", Angelo said.

"Some wizard, named Geras, used something to make anybody in costume become whoever they're dressed as.", Will explained. "Bad news is, we have no Guardian powers and I can't open folds."

"Good news is, because of whatever is doing this, we have the powers of whoever we're dressed as.", Taranee said as she made a spark of lightning in her hands."

"Plus, we're still in our right minds.", Angelo said.

"And I take it you now know about the girls.", Kadma said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "But I'd like to know how we're still in our right minds."

"Well as for the girls and Matt, their powers are what's keeping them in their right minds.", Yan Lin replied. "As for the rest of you... Were you girls with your boyfriends when the tingle hit you?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said.

"Then that's why the boys are okay.", Kadma said. "Your powers helped keep them in their right minds."

"All except Angelo.", Joe replied surprising the others except Kadma.

"What do you mean, Gramps", Angelo said. "I was with Cornelia when the tingle hit."

"Maybe so.", Joe said. "But if you were by yourself, you would still of been okay."

"How?", Will asked.

"That's what I want to know.", Angelo said.

"You know how."

Everyone turned to see Cassidy walked from down the stairs in her old Guardian form.

"How come you're a Guardian again?", Irma questioned.

"This is my costume.", Cassidy said. "I was with Peter at this Halloween party when the tingle hit. Next thing you know I'm can fly and control water again. I then look to see everybody else acting like the ones they were dressed like. I tried to stop Peter, but he was moving so out of the building, that I lost him."

"I have to go find him!", Taranee said as she headed for the stair that lead to the dojo.

"Taranee, what!", Nigel said as he ran in front of her to stop her. "Peter can be anywhere right now!"

"Then I'll search the whole city, if I have to!", Taranee said with worry as her eyes glowed white.

"Hold up, Taranee.", Angelo said. "Who is Peter dressed as, Cassidy?"

"Um... some guy named Black Panther, I think.", Cassidy replied.

"Oh, well he's okay then.", Joel said.

"How do you know that?", Taranee said as her eyes turned back to normal as she calmed down a bit.

"Cause the Black Panther is a fighter.", Matt said. "He's an Avenger after all."

"Oh.", Taranee said with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Don't you girls read comic books?", Nigel asked.

"I do.", Hay Lin said.

"Me too.", Irma said.

"Will used to.", Angelo said. "But she became to mature to read them anymore."

"Hey!", Will said.

"Hello!", Cornelia said getting everybodies attention. "Can we get back to what Mr. Vanders said about Angelo not being affected even if we wasn't around me!"

"She's just like you, woman!", Joe said to his wife.

"Don't start, Joe.", Kadma said. "And as for you, Angelo. It's your abilities that protected you."

"Really?", Angelo questioned.

"What abilities?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, there are a few people that are descendants of the many Guardians of the past that were from Earth.", Kadma began to explained. "These people somehow develop the powers of those past Guardians."

"Those people are known as Guardian's Descendants.", Yan Lin said.

"And that's what Angelo is.", Joe said.

"So, Angelo has the same powers as, Kadma?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "They develop when I was Thirteen. It was a month after Will moved here. It took awhile but, now I have full control over them."

"So, you're like me?", Cornelia questioned with a flirting smile as she circled her finger on the "S" on his chest.

"Why yes I am.", Angelo said with a cocky smirk as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him getting a giggle out of her before they kissed.

"Oh brother.", Irma said while rolling her eyes.

"Can we focus on the problem at hand?", Will said getting everybodies attention. "We have to find the source to all this and end it."

"But where is it?", Eric asked.

"It'll have to be in a spot where it's energy can be spread throughout the whole city.", Joe said. "As well as giving him a lot of room to have a lot of forces for this Geras guy to protect it."

"Heatherfield Park!", the kids said figuring it out.

"Sounds like a good spot to me.", Yan Lin said.

"Well, we know where it is.", Will said. "Now let's got end this."

"Hold up, Will.", Angelo said as he walked up to Joel.

"What?", Joel said as Angelo was looking him up and down.

"Hay Lin.", Angelo said getting her attention. "Would you say that me and Joel are about the same height?"

"Hmmm.", Hay Lin said as she looked at the two of them. "A little. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering.", Angelo said. "The energy that hit us is affecting the costumes we're wearing, right?"

"That's what it looks like.", Kadma said. "Why?"

"I have a theory.", Angelo said. "Come with me Joel."

"Okay.", Joel said. as they went up to Angelo's room.

"What are they doing?", Irma asked.

"I have no idea.", Will said.

A few minutes later, Angelo and Joel came back downstairs. And everybody was surprised at what Joel was wearing. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with green hiking boots, a black Green Lantern T-shirt, and a black trench coat. On his right hand was a Green Lantern ring.

"What do you guys think?", Joel asked as he posed heroically.

"Sweet!", Eric said.

"Now that's cool!", Matt said.

"Me like it very much.", Irma said as she walked up to him.

"I knew you would.", Joel said.

"I take it that is your Green Lantern costume you put together.", Nigel figured.

"You are correct sir!", Angelo said. "I figured that we could use some extra firepower."

"But does it work?", Taranee asked.

"If you'll please, Joel.", Angelo said.

Joel then back away from the others a bit. He then cleared his throat, held up his hand that the ring was on, and...

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight.", he began to say. "Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power... Green Lantern's light!"

Suddenly, a small portal opened above Joel, showing a lantern that was green. It then shot a beam of green energy into the ring. Once it was finished, the portal closed.

"Okay.", Joel said as the ring glowed with power. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay. That's it.", Irma said. "We need an oath, girls."

"I'd say.", Hay Lin said.

"Now that we have some extra firepower, I say we go kick some butt.", Nigel said.

"Then let's go.", Angelo said. "But, first follow me."

Angelo then led the others downstairs and into the dojo. Angelo then went to the wall wear the weapons case was and opened it. He then took out a long sword and a short handled mace with out the spikes.

"For Nigel, a short handle mace.", Angelo said as he tossed him the weapon. "And for Irma, a long sword."

Angelo then tossed her the weapon.

"Cool.", Nigel said as he held his weapon.

"Why do I need this?", Irma asked a she held the sheathed weapon.

"Wonder Woman knows how to use a sword.", Joel said.

"Now that you mention it, part of me wanted a weapon to use earlier.", Irma said. "This should be fun!"

Everybody then headed out of the Vander's home. Once outside, they suddenly were looking up at a big green creature in purple pants. Only his face was different.

"Oh dear Lord!", Angelo said. "Is that the Hulk?"

"Yeah but... his face is different.", Matt said.

"Girls!", the Hulk said in a deep voice. "Please help Blunk!"

**A/N: Well, they lost one set of powers only to gain new ones! And who of thought Angelo would of known about Kandrakar and all? Well, Kadma is his grandmother and all. And he has powers of his own! And now Joel is a Green Lantern and Irma and Nigel have weapons to use. But what about Blunk? How did he become the Hulk? This should be good!**

**Please review**.


	6. 6: Elyon and Caleb & Heroes Unite!

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: I do not own the _TMNT_ of this generation! Trust me, you see why I put this.**

"Blunk?", all of them but Angelo questioned as they looked up at their Passling friend.

"What happened to you?", Cornelia questioned.

"Blunk not know!", he said. "Blunk was eating candy in beach cave when strange thing hit Blunk. Blunk then grow big like green guy Blunk see on TV!"

"You know this guy?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "But he should be a lot smaller than this."

"I can explain this.", Hay Lin said.

"Please do.", Nigel said.

"Well..."

_Flashback earlier that day._

"You want to do what now?", Hay Lin asked Blunk as they stood in the Silver Dragon basement.

"Blunk want to go Trick-or-Treating!", Blunk said. "Blunk like getting candy! But Blunk need costume!"

"Well, who do you want to go as?", Hay Lin asked.

"Blunk want to go as big green man on TV!", Blunk replied.

"Big greem man?" Hay Lin questioned. "Oh! You mean the Hulk!"

"Yeah!", Blunk said. "He big and strong and brave!"

"I think I can help you out.", Hay Lin said as she pulled out a box. "Ah-ha! Here we go! This should do it!"

_End Flashback_

"I then gave Blunk a pair of small purple pants and a green wig.", Hay Lin said. "I then painted him with green paint that was easy to clean off."

"So, when the tingle hit Blunk, he became the Hulk for real.", Taranee figured.

"Go figure.", Will said.

"Blunk want to be normal again!", Blunk cried. "Blunk no longer have his normal smell!"

"And that's a bad thing?", Irma whispered to Will.

"Don't worry, Blunk.", Eric said. "We're on our way to put an end to all this."

"Do you want to help?", Angelo asked. "We could use the extra help."

"Blunk help, if it will turn him back to normal!", Blunk said.

"Then let's move out!", Will said as she began to float in the air.

"Hold it, Will.", Angelo said as he grabbed her by her ankle.

"Hey!", Will said as Angelo pulled her back to the ground. "What gives?"

"Maybe you should travel with Joel and the others.", Angelo suggested. "You know, to save your energy."

"He has a point, Will.", Taranee said. "Your powers put a major strain on your mind if you use them to long."

"Okay fine.", Will said giving in.

As Angelo, Cornelia, Nigel, Taranee, and Irma took to the sky, Will, Matt, Hay Lin, and Eric gathered around Joel. Joel then formed a energy bubble around them all and took to the air.

"Wait for Blunk!", Blunk called out as he ran after them. "No leave Blunk behind!"

"Dude! You can jump really high!", Nigel said with a grin.

"Give it a go, man!", Angelo said.

Blunk them jumped with all his might into the air, catching up with the others. He landed and jumped again.

"Oooooooo!", Blunk said as he sailed through the air. "Blunk can get used to this!"

As they were making their way towards Heatherfield Park, Elyon had just come back to Meridian from Kandrakar where Caleb was waiting for her in the Throne Room.

"So, what did the Oracle say?", Caleb asked as the fold closed behind Elyon.

"They know what's going on.", Elyon said. "And from what I saw in the Viewing Pool, they guys are doing just fine with the new powers they have now. They're on their way to take on the one who is causing all the trouble in Heatherfield."

"Even Angelo?", Caleb questioned.

"Yes, Caleb. Even Angelo.", Elyon said as she headed down the halls of her palace with Caleb following behind her.

"I figured he'd be runnnig and hiding somewhere.", Caleb said with a cocky grin.

"You know something, Caleb?", Elyon said as she turn around to face Caleb. "You've been acting real immature tonight! And over what? A chance to get back with Cornelia, who has moved on and gotten with someone else!"

"I know she's moved on.", Caleb said. "It's just that, part of me wants another chance with her."

"Let me ask you something, Caleb.", Elyon said. "If you and Cornelia were to get back together and got married, when you two got older. Where would you two live? On Earth or Metamoor? And remember, this is Cornelia we're talking about here."

"We'd live...", Caleb began to say but stopped remembering all of the dreams Cornelia wants to achieve on Earth.

"Don't know, do you?", Elyon asked.

"No.", Caleb said as he held his head down.

"Look, Caleb. I know Cornelia is a great girl and all.", Elyon said as she walked up to him. "But there are other fish in the sea. I'm sure there's a great girl who would care for you deeply. If you give them the chance."

"Oh yeah?", Caleb said dully. "Who?"

Elyon then grabbed Caleb by his shirt and pulled him down so he was facing her. And before he could say anything, she kissed him. When she stepped back from him, she saw that he had a stunned look on his face. With a smile on her face she turned and walked to her room.

'That should get his attetention.', she thought to herself as she walked down the hall.

After a few seconds Caleb right hand reached up to touch his lips. He then smiled thinking one thing.

'Whoa!'

He then made his way to his room to think about a possible relationship with Elyon. Back on Earth, the kids and Blunk had just arrived at Heatherfield Park. And what they saw scared then a bit. There was Geras standing next to a large blue crystal. But that wasn't what scared them. It was what stood between them that scared them! Besides what was left of the droids they were fighting earlier, there were the monsters that Geras animated, and a good amount of villains there as well. There was Darth Vader, Darth Maull, Quicksliver, Sabretooth, Avalanche, Bane, Absorbing Man, and much to their surprise The Shredder!

"Is that The Shredder?", Angelo asked still shocked to see him.

"Y-yeah!", Irma said.

"Who dresses as The Shredder?", Angelo questioned.

"I knew you fools would come here!", Geras said. "That's why I decided to increase my forces! Most of these villains that you see before you are from your school!"

"Then the Quicksliver, Sabretooth, and Avalanche have got to be Uriah and his boys!", Joel said.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!", Irma said with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles.

"You and me both!", Nigel said with a smirk of his own.

"Remember, guys. These are innocent people.", Will said. "So don't hurt them to much. Try to knock then out if you can."

"No problem there.", Matt said.

"Let's just hurry and get this over with.", Joel said.

"Destroy them!", Geras commanded of this forces.

"This is going to be a long fight!", Angelo said as he and the other got ready to fight. "It would be nice if we had some more help!"

Suddenly, a large circular object flew by the kids and began to ricochet off of the droids taking them down. The kids watched as it flew back to where it came from. The object was caught and shown to be a shield. But not just any shield. It was the shield of Captain America!

"I think you could use a little help!", Captain America said as he raised his shield. "Avengers Assemble!"

Form out of no where, other heroes appeared. First was the Black Widow, followed by Wasp, Iron Man, War Machine, and of course the Black Panther!

"Is that Pe..."

"Whoa, Taranee!", Cornelia said. "Remember. He not your brother right now."

"Don't worry, Taranee.", Nigel said. "He'll be okay."

"Which is more than I can say for you!"

They kids turned around to see The Shredder walking towards them.

"Once I'm done with you all, I shall hunt down those blasted Turtles!", Shredder proclaimed followed by evil laughter.

"Aw, crap!", Irma said.

"Why not take us on now, Shredder!"

From out of no where, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles jumped in from of Shredder ready to fight him with their weapons at the ready.

"We'll take The Shredder!", Leonardo said.

"Can I help?", Irma asked as she unsheathed her sword. "I always wanted to kick his butt!"

"The more the merrier, kid!", Raphael said.

"Four or five, I shall destroy you all!", Shredder snapped as he charged at them.

The Turtles and Irma went on the attack as everybody else went to fight the other villains and droids. Absorbing Man who had his ball and chain, touched it and was coated in metal and ready To attack only to be sent flying by Angelo again.

"Not again!", Absorbing Man yelled as he flew through the air.

"That's one down!", Angelo said as he went to fight any other villains.

"Time to say goodbye, little lady!", Bane said as he was about to attack Will.

Just then Captain America and Black Widow did a flying kick at Bane knocking him back a few feet, making him spin around a little! Black Widow then jumped on Bane's back and cut the tube that fed the Venom into his body, which made him shrink back to normal. Once he was his normal self, Captain America knocked him out with a good right hook!

"Um... thanks.", Will said.

Captain America and Black Widow only nodded before running off to fight some of the monsters Geras animated from toys. In the air were Angelo and Cornelia using their heat vision taking out a lot of droids. Just then, Iron Man and War Machine flew up and helped them in blasting more droids.

"Thanks for the assisstants!", Angelo said.

"Not problem!", War Machine said before he and Iron Man flew off to fight more droids.

Also in the air were Taranee hitting some droids with some lightning and Joel gathering up a bunch of droids in a green energy box. Once he had enough in it, he made the box grow smaller and smaller until it was the size of a shoe box. He then released them and went to do it again to some more droids.

"Now that's compact.", Taranee said.

"And it fun to do too.", Joel said as he did it again. "This isn't going to get old!"

Back on the ground Will was using her powers to hold a monster in the air, and Matt would blast it with his optic blast.

"If we keep this up, we just may be able to get to Geras before Midnight!", Matt said as he blasted another monster.

"I hope so!", Will said as she held up another monster for Matt to blast.

Just then a monster snuck up behind them ready to finish then off. But then it was hit by a thing of electricity! Will and Matt turned to see it fall to the ground with a electrically charged batarang. Once it did they saw Batman standing there.

"Batman?", Will and Matt questioned.

"Behind you!", Batman yelled as he threw another electrically charged batarang at another monster shocking him making it fall to the ground.

"Thanks, man.", Matt said.

"Stay sharp.", Batman said. "The fights not over yet."

Batman then ran off to fight something else.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.", Will said.

"Oh yeah.", Matt said as they went back to fighting more monsters.

As that was going on, Nigel along with Wasp and the Black Panther were taking on Quicksliver, Sabretooth, Avalanche. (_AKA Uriah an his boys_.) Wasp, in her small form, was flying around Avalanche hitting him with her energy blast. Avalanche tried to hit her but couldn't.

"What's the matter?", Wasp questioned in a teasing voice. "Can't you hit me?"

"Stand still and I'll show you what I can do!", Avalanche snapped.

"Okay!", Wasp said as she hovered in one spot. "Here I am!"

Avalanche smirked as he was about to smash her between his hand. But then he got hit behind the head by Nigel and his mace.

"I can't believe he fell for that!", Wasp said as she and Nigel looked down at Avalanche.

"I can.", Nigel said.

Just then Sabretooth landed next to Avalanche knocked out. Wasp and Nigel turned to see Black Panther move his hand in a wiping clean motion.

"Well that was easy.", Black Panther said. "I must ask Wolverine why he has so much trouble with him."

"No bad, losers!", Quicksilver said as he ran around the three heroes. "Now let's see how you do against me!"

Just the a lightning bolt came and hit Quicksilver stunning him. The three heroes looked up to see Taranee landing in front of them. Taking his chance, Nigel flew at Quicksilver and decked him, knocking him out next to his buddies.

"That felt good.", Nigel said. "Thanks for the help, Taranee."

"My pleasure.", Taranee said as he turned towards Black Panther. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine.", Black Panther said. "Now if you'll excuse me, there is more evil to fight."

He along with Wasp went to fight some of the monsters and droids.

"Shall we?", Nigel said as he and Taranee flew towards the droids.

Elsewhere, Eric and Hay Lin were taking on Darth Vader! Darth Maull was about to jump in when Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Mace Windu jumped in front of him.

"Shall we finish what we started?", Obi-Wan questioned as he and Mace pulled out their light sabers.

As their battle started, Darth Vader was starting to get the best of Eric and Hay Lin.

"The Force is strong with in you both.", Vader said. "Join me and I shall make you more powerful than you are now."

"Fat chance, pal!", Eric said.

"The Darkside isn't for us!", Hay Lin said.

Just then Eric and Hay Lin felt themselves being pulled away from Vader. Then they were set back on their feet. Just then Yoda and Anikin Skywalker walked past them.

"Whoa!", Eric and Hay Lin said in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?", Vader said in surprise to see his younger self.

**A/N: Be honest folks! Who hasn't wanted to see this?**

"I don't know who you are.", Anikin said as he pulled out his light saber. "But I will stop you!"

As they went at it, Yoda walked up to Eric and Hay Lin.

"Come, young ones.", he said. "Fight the droids, we must."

"Right behind you!", Eric said.

"You go ahead, Eric.", Hay Lin said. "I going to take care of something right quick."

"Okay.", Eric said as he followed behind Yoda.

Hay Lin then went to here Blunk was. The poor guy was hiding behind a tree. He may of had the power to fight, but he was still Blunk.

"Blunk! What are you doing?", Hay Lin questioned. "We need your help!"

"Blunk scared!", Blunk said with a small whimper. "Blunk not fighter like you all!"

"But if Geras beats us and gets the Heart, he'll got after Kandrakar!", Hay Lin said. "And then he'll go after all the Known Worlds!"

"Even Metamoor?", Blunk questioned.

"Yeah! Even Metamoor!", Hay Lin said.

"Noooo! Mama live on Metamoor!", Blunk said.

Hay Lin then saw Blunk getting mad.

"No one hurt Mama!", Blunk yell that he followed with a roar!

Blunk then jumped into the middle of the droids and began to smash them with his fist.

Hay Lin quickly caught up with Eric and Yoda and began to help take some droids down.

"What did you say to Blunk?", Eric asked as he took down a droid.

"I told him what would happen if Geras won.", Hay Lin said as she took down a droid. "He then got mad and here he is."

"Wise with your words, you are.", Yoda said taking own two droids. "Great Jedi, both of you are."

"Yoda said we're great Jedi!", Eric said.

"This is so cool!", Hay Lin said as they three of them continued to take down more droids.

"Blunk smash! Blunk bash!", Blunk yelled as he crushed droid after droid.

"The Incredible Blunk is in the house!", Angelo said as he watched Blunk take down a lot of droids.

"I say we go after Geras while Blunk is taking out all those droids.", Cornelia suggested.

"Right.", Angelo said.

"Mind if I help!"

Angelo and Cornelia turned to see the Man of Steel himself flying towards them.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said.

"Superman?", Angelo questioned. "Heck yeah you can help!"

"Then let's go!", Superman said as they flew towards Geras.

Once there, the three of them were there, they landed in front of Geras.

"It's over Geras!", Angelo said.

"Give up now, and Kandrakar may go easy on you.", Cornelia suggested.

"Why give up when I have one more thing to fight you?", Geras questioned. "You see, I took the time to find out more about you two. It seems that those of you with that symbol have a certain weakness!"

Geeras then pulled out a lead box and opened it to reveal a large glowing green rock. As the light from the rock shined on them, Angelo, Cornelia, and Superman dropped to their knees feeling weak.

"Kryptonite!", Angelo said as he fell to the ground along with Cornelia and Superman. "This is just great!"

**A/N: What a battle! All kinds of heroes taking on all kinds of villains. And why not? It is Halloween after all! But now, the Supers are at the mercy of Geras and the Kryptonite he has! Who's going to save them and the world? By the way. The reason I had Irma fight along side the Turtles is because in the comics she loves turtles. And has a pet turtle in the comics. Hi name is Leafy.**

**Please review.**


	7. 7: Unexpected Help & Crystal Crushed

**Chapter 7:**

There Geras was, walking slowly towards Angelo, Cornelia, and Superman with a lead box of Kryptonite in his hand.

"It's amazing how this simple little rock can cause you three so much pain!", Geras laughed as he watched the three heroes laying on the ground, writhing in pain from the Kryptonite that was coming closer to them. "It seems that you were right, my friend."

"Glad to be of help."

The three Supers looked up to see none other then Lex Luthor walking up towards them wearing his green and purple battle suit.

"Luthor.", Superman grunted as he tried to get to his feet.

"Seriously?", Cornelia questioned as she tried to get up. "He's here too?"

"This Halloween is starting to become a real nightmare!", Angelo said as he tries to get up as well.

"Oh, have I waited for a moment like this.", Luthor said with an evil smile as he picked up Superman by his shirt. "I've kept my part of the deal, old man! You get the Kryptonite, while I get Superman!"

"Have fun my friend.", Geras said.

"Oh, I will!", Luthor said as he punched Superman and sent him flying many feet away. "This is going to be fun!"

As Luthor was flying towards where Superman landed, Geras walked over to where Cornelia and Angelo were with the Kryptonite in hand.

"Kill one Guardian, and the rest are weaken greatly.", Geras said, as he brought Kryptonite closer to them. "And I get to kill one of their allies as well!"

Using what little strength he had, Angelo pulled Cornelia towards him and held her as he laid in between her and the Kryptonite.

"You think that will stop the power of this rock?", Geras laughed. "Once you're out of the way, she'll be next?"

"Don't do this, Angelo!", Cornelia pleaded as Angelo held her close blocking the Kryptonite as best he could. "It'll kill you!"

"It'll also give you more time for one of the others to come save you!", Angelo said as the power of the Kryptonite was getting to him. "Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you get hurt."

"But...", Cornelia was about to say.

"It'll be okay, Cornelia.", Angelo said with a small smile as the pain continued.

Cornelia could only put on a brave face as she smiled back and hope for the best. Geras was pleased with how things were going as he looked down at how Cornelia and Angelo were slowly dying.

"It'll be over soon!", he said.

Just then a line of webbing hit the box, sticking to it!

"What the...?", Greas said as he looked down at the webbing.

Suddenly, the webbing was pulled along with the box of Kryptonite.

"No!", Geras snapped. "Who dares?"

Gears turned to see Spider-Man in a tree.

"I'm guessing that if I close this box...", Spidey said as he closed the lead box of Kryptonite. "Those two will be okay."

"Maybe so!", Geras said as he pointed his staff at Angelo and Cornelia. "But they're still weak enough to kill!"

Geras then felt someone tap him on his shoulder from behind. Geras turned around to see the Black Cat with her fist ready to strike.

"Good night, pal!", she said as she hit with a good hard right hook.

Geras said nothing as he was knocked out cold. Just then Will and Matt came running up to Angelo and Cornelia.

"You two okay?", Will asked as she helped Cornelia.

"Better now that the Kryptonite is sealed.", Cornelia said as Matt was helping Angelo up.

"And thanks to none other than these two.", Angelo said looking towards Spider-Man and Black Cat. "You don't think they're..."

"Yeah, they are!", Will said after reading their minds.

"I believe you'll want to get rid of this.", Spidey said as he handed Angelo the closed box of Kryptonite.

"Thanks.", Angelo said as he took the box.

"Well, fellow heroes, we're off to fight some more bad guys!", Spidey said as he shot a web and swung away.

"So long, big boys.", Black Cat said as she winked at Angelo and Matt while running her finger under their chins as she walked away from them seductively.

"Hhhheeeeeey!", Angelo and Matt said as they watched Black Cat walk away.

Angelo and Matt then heard two throats being cleared. They turned to see Cornelia and Will looking at them sternly with their arms folded across their chest and their right feet tapping against the ground.

"Sorry.", Angelo and Matt said.

"We didn't know Alchemy could flirt like that!", Matt said.

"And then there's Martin!", Angelo said. "Who of thunk it?"

"After tonight, I'm willing to believe that just about anything is possible.", Cornelia said.

"I second that.", Will said.

"So what now?", Matt questioned.

"First, I take care of this!", Angelo said as he held the box of Kryptonite in front of him.

He first used his heat vision to weild the box shut.

"Now it's time to beat Luthor.", Angelo said. "It's something that I always wanted to do!"

Anglo flew towards where Luthor and Superman were fighting.

"Wait for me!", Cornelia said as she flew behind Angelo. "I want some payback!"

"And we're left guarding the mastermind behind all this.", Will said.

"Looks like." Matt said as Geras laid on the ground out cold.

Meanwhile, Lex Luthor was blasting Superman with Kryptonite energy blast from his battle suit. Each shot was making Superman weaker and weaker. Soon Superman could hardly stand up.

"Finally!", Luthor said as he stood above Superman as he laid on the ground to weak to move. "I get to finish you off after all the trouble you've caused me!"

Luthor then turned his Kryptonite blasters to full power!

"Goodbye Superman!", Luthor said with a smirk. "It's been fun!"

Just then he felt two knocks hit the back of his battle suit. Luthor turn to see Angelo and Cornelia standing behind him.

"What the...?", he saod before Angelo hit him with a right punch and Cornelia hit him with a left punch.

They're combined punches sent Luthor flying far.

"You okay, big guy?", Angelo asked as he and Cornelia help him up.

"Yeah.", Superman said. "Thanks."

"No problem.", Cornelia said. "We have to go help our friends."

"Stay here and get some rest.", Angelo said before he and Cornelia flew off.

"Good luck.", Superman said as he looked to where Luthor was laying knocked out cold.

"Not bad.", Superman said with a smile.

Elsewhere, Nigel had just helped Obi-Wan and Mace beat Darth Maull by whacking upside the head from behind.

"Looks like he didn't see that coming.", Obi-Wan said as he and Mace put their light sabers away. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem.", Nigel said.

"It looks like the Force was with us this day.", Mace said.

"Indeed it was.", Obi-Wan said.

At the same time, Taranee blasted Darth Vader with a bolt of lightning.

"Whoa!", Anikin said as he put his light saber away. "Nice work! Are you a Jedi?"

"No.", Taranee said as she landed. "I'm something different."

"Well, whatever you are, you have my thanks.", Anikin said as he shook Taranee's hand.

"You're welcome.", Taranee said with a smile.

"Last of the droids, that is.", Yoda said as the last of the droids fell. "Your help, thank you for."

"No problem.", Hay Lin said.

"We're Jedi, after all.", Eric said. "It's what we do."

"Indeed.", Yoda said as Blunk walked up to them and Joel landed next to them.

"Well, that was fun.", Joel said.

"Blunk do good?", Blunk asked.

"Blunk do real good!", Hay Lin said as she patted his now very large hand.

And finally, Irma and the Turtles had beaten super The Shredder and any monsters that ran up to help him.

"That was a rough fight!", Michelangelo said panting.

"But what a fight!", Rapheal said.

"This was another rest of our skills.", Leonardo said. "And we won."

"Let's not forget we had help, fellas.", Donatello said.

"Aw, it was nothing!", Irma said as she put her sword away. "Now for one more thing to do!"

Irma then walked up to the Shredder and punched a hole in his stomach, tore off the cover and puled out the Utrom, known as Ch'rell, out of his exo-suit.

"How dare you touch me?", Ch'rell snapped at Irma.

"Hello, ugly.", Raphael said getting Ch'rell's attention. "It's been a while."

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!", Ch'rell yelled as Raphael grabbed him.

"Have fun, fellas.", Irma said as she ran up to the others.

Soon the Guardians, their boyfriends, and Blunk has gathered around Geras and the blue crystal that caused all this mess.

"Looks like there's only one more thing left to do.", Cornelia said.

"What do you say, Blunk?", Eric questioned. "One more smash?"

"Blunk be happy to!", Blunk said with a smile as he walked up to the crystal.

Blunk then picked up the crystal and held i in the palm of his left hand. He then raised his right hand and...

"Blunk smash!", Blunk yelled as he crushed the crystal between his hands!

**A/N: What a way to end a fight! Bet you all didn't expect Martin(Spider-Man) to save Angelo and Cornelia! Or Alchemy(Black Cat) to knock out Geras and flirt with Matt and Angelo! I love this story! The next chapter is the ending folks! Hope you enjoy it!"**

**Please review.**


	8. 8: Things Set Right & All Is Well Again

**Chapter 8:**

Once Blunk smashed the crystal, a wave of blue energy was sent throughout the city. The the heroes felt the same tingle they felt at the dance about two hours ago. They then saw Blunk shrink back to his normal form.

"Blunk me again!", Blunk said as he jumped up and down happily. "Blunk me again! And Blunk have his smell back too!"

"You can say that again.", Irma said as she and the others stepped back from him.

"Wooooo!", Angelo said as he held his nose. "Now that's some funk!"

"You get used to it.", Cornelia as she held her nose. "Sort of."

Everyone looked around to see the heroes and villains turn back into the people they were before. But the funny thing was that they all were standing in a daze. Superman, Batman, and Lex Luthor were three adults that they never met, while Mace, Obi-Wan, and Anikin were teachers from their school, while Yoda was a stuffed doll the guy dressed as Mace had with him.

"Who of thought our teacher would help save the world?", Nigel questioned.

The Turtles turned out to be four twelve year old boys, while The Shredder was a toy.

"I was fighting a toy with four kids?", Irma questioned in shock.

"Who else would dress as the Turtles?", Joel questioned.

The kids then walked up to the Avengers. Hay Lin was surprised to see who Wasp was.

"Is that my mom?", Hay Lin questioned.

"It get better, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he lifted Iron Man's helmet. "Look!"

"Dad?", Hay Lin yelled.

"Now that's just plain weird.", Irma said.

"I got another one for you.", Taranee said as she lifted Black Panther mask. "It is Peter!"

"I finally made it!"

Everyone looked to see Cassidy running towards them.

"Where were you?", Cornelia asked.

"Putting out fires around the city.", Cassidy said. "There were a lot of people with explosives out there!"

"Makes sense.", Eric said.

"Then I had to run all the way here when I turned back to normal.", Cassidy said. "Thankfully I was close by."

"Hey guys!", Angelo said. "Check out who War Machine is!"

Everyone looked to see that War Machine was Angelo's Uncle John.

"Where did they find time to make the armour?", Nigel questioned.

"I don't know but they rock!", Eric said.

"Um... Will!", Matt called to his girlfriend. "You better come see this!"

"What is it?", Will asked as she and the others went to where Matt was standing. "Whoa! No way!"

"Way!", Irma said.

There they stood looking at who was dressed as the Black Widow and Captain America. It was none other than Susan Vandom and Dean Collins.

"They save my life at the beginning of the battle!", Will said. "Wow!"

"Maybe you should cut Mr. Collins some slack from now on.", Angelo suggested.

"Yeah.", Will said.

"So, how are we going to get all these people, plus the people roaming the city back to where they were, when this all started?", Taranee questioned. "It's not like we can teletransport them."

Just then a fold open in which Halinor and Tibor came walking out.

"Hello my friends.", Halinor said. "Once again you have saved not only the Earth by all of the Known Worlds."

"All in a days work.", Irma said.

"And now, a gift from the Oracle.", Tibor said as he made a large ball of light appear.

"This will sent you and everybody else in the city back to where you all were when the tingle hit you all.", Halinor said. "It will also repair any damage done to the city. Also, the people will think that they were just partying for the last two hours and fifteen minutes. Only you twelve will remember what happened."

"This'll be a night to remember.", Cassidy said.

"Now that's cool.", Angelo said as the ball of light went into the air.

The ball of light then burst and sent a wave of light through out the city doing what Halinor said it would do. All that were left in the park were, Halinor, Tibor, Blunk, and a knocked out Geras. Also there were pieces of the crystal Blunk smashed.

"This will take you back to your home in Metamoor, little Passling.", Tibor said as he opened a fold to Metamoor.

"Oooooo!", Blunk said happily. "Blunk going to see his Mama!"

Blunk happily ran through the fold. As it closed, Halinor and Tibor walked up to Geras as he was coming to.

"Your days of causing trouble are over, Geras.", Tibor said as he trapped him in an energy bubble. "You'll be spending a lot of time in the Tower of Mist!"

"No!", Geras yelled as he began to beat agaisnt the energy bubble he was in. "I was so close to my goal!"

"And now you're going away for a long time.", Halinor said as she had Geras' staff and the broken pieces of the crystal.

They then went through the fold back to Kandrakar. The fold then closed leaving Heatherfield Park nice and quiet. Back at the school, everybody appeared in the halls of their school that showed no signs of damage.

"Looks like that ball of light did it's job.", Matt said.

"Then I say we get back to having fun!", Irma said.

"We do have forty-five minute left.", Angelo said.

Everybody then went back inside the Lunch Hall to have fun at the dance. Afterwards, the boys took the girls to Will's place. Once there, they took them up to Will's apartment while carrying there bags and sleeping bags for them. Once they got up there, the guys kissed their girlfriends before leaving.

"Goodnight, babe.", Matt said as he and Will wrapped their arms around each other.

"Goodnight to you too.", Will said before they kissed.

"Goodnight, Irma.", Joel said as he and Irma wrapped their arms around each other.

"Goodnight, my Green Lantern.", Irma said before they kissed.

"Goodnight, Taranee.", Nigel said as he and Taranee wrapped their arms around each other. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, my winged warrior.", Taranee said before they kissed.

"Goodnight, Supergirl.", Angelo said as he and Cornelia wrapped their arms around each other.

"Goodnight, Superboy.", Cornelia said before they kissed.

"Goodnight, Jedi Lin.", Eric said as he and Hay Lin wrapped their arms around each other.

"Goodnight, Jedi Lyndon.", Hay Lin said before they kissed.

As they all were kissing, they here someone clearing their throat. They all turned to see Susan Vandom standing at the door.

"I take it you all had fun at the dance.", Susan said with a smirk.

The ten of them looked at each other before laughing.

"What's so funny?", Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me put it to you like this, Ms. V.", Angelo said. "This is one Halloween we'll never forget."

"Amen to that.", Nigel said.

"Well, it's getting late.", Susan said. "And you boys need to get home."

So, after say goodnight to the girls the boys headed towards the elevator, while the girls headed inside the Vamdom home. Once the boys got out of the apartment building, they drove their separate ways home. On Metamoor, Blunk was telling his mama about what happen.

"You should of seen Blunk, Mama!", Blunk said. "Blunk was brave warrior, fight with the Guardians! Blunk smashed a lot of metal men in giant form his was stuck in!"

"Oooooh!", Blunk's mama said. "I'm so proud of you, my little Blunkie-poo!"

Blunk's mama then kissed her son on the forehead showing her love for her son.

"Aw, mama!", Blunk said as he hugged his mother.

The next evening, which was Saturday, was the Heatherfield Halloween Carnival. And our heroes were dressed in the same costumes they had the other night.

"I see you like the Green Lantern outfit I made.", Angelo said as Joel and Irma came walking up to him and Cornelia.

"What can I say?", Joel said. "It looks good on me."

"That is a wig. Right Irma?", Angelo asked.

"Don't worry.", Irma said as she pulled her wig up a bit to show some of her brunette hair. "I checked this morning."

Checked for what?", Nigel asked as he and Taranee walked up to them along with Will, Matt, Eric, and Hay Lin.

"This.", Irma said as she tugged on Taranee's wig to show her normal hair.

"Hey!", Taranee said as she put her wig back on right.

"Just making sure.", Irma said.

"It was fun while it lasted.", Eric said.

"But now it's over.", Nigel said.

"See it like this, guys.", Angelo said. "For one night, we were some of the greatest heroes that we wanted to be as kids."

"Jedi Lin!", Hay Lin said.

"Jedi Lyndon!", Eric said.

"Wonder Irma!", Irma said.

"The Green Joel!", Joel said.

"Taranee Storm!", Taranee said.

"Nigel "Angel" Ashcroft!", Nigel said.

"Will Grey!", Will said.

"Cyclops Olsen!", Matt said.

"Superboy Vanders!", Angelo said.

"Super Hale!", Cornelia said.

"More like Super Corny!", Irma said getting a laugh out of all but Angelo.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said.

"Well I like Super Hale better.", Angelo said before he kissed Cornelia.

_"Well I like Super Hale better."_, Irma mocked while shaking her head side to side.

"Pfffft!", Cornelia said as she stuck her tounge out at Irma.

"Hey let's not forget all the help we had too.", Joel said. "Like Batman."

"And Superman.", Cornelia said.

"Spider-Man Tubbs!", Nigel said.

"Black Cat Ethel.", Angelo said talking about Alchemy.

"TMNT baby!", Irma said.

"Fellow Jedi.", Eric and Hay Lin said together while bowing.

"Susan "Black Widow" Vandom.", Will said.

"Captain Collins!", Matt said.

"John "War Machine" Vanders!", Angelo said.

"Joan "The Wasp" Lin", Hay Lin said. "And Iron Chen!"

"Black Panther Cook!", Taranee said.

"And last but not least...", Irma said.

"The Incredible Blunk!", everyone said before busting out laughing.

"But seriously.", Angelo said. "Blunk was kicking butt!"

"I never knew the little guy had it in him.", Irma said.

"Well, it was like he said.", Hay Lin said. "No one hurt mama!"

"He was fighting for his mama!", Angelo said. "And he fought well."

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked to see Elyon with Caleb dressed the way they were last night. But what caught their attention was the fact that Elyon was holding on to Caleb's arm.

"Did we miss something last night?", Will asked.

"Somewhat.", Elyon said. "Let's just say that I decided to make the first move."

"Go Elyon.", Cornelia said.

Caleb then walked up to Angelo and Cornelia.

"Sorry about last night.", Caleb said. "I was wrong, and I apologize for what I did."

"Apology accepted.", Cornelia said as she hugged Caleb. "And I hope you and Elyon will be happy together."

"Thanks.", Caleb said.

"It's cool, Man.", Angelo said as he shook Caleb's hand. "Besides, she was kind of happy that we were fighting over her."

"Hey!", Cornelia said as she slapped Angelo's arm playfully.

"Ow!", Angelo said as he rubbed his arm. "I'm glad you don't have your super-powers anymore! I'd of been flung across the street!"

"Remember I have my Guardian powers, mister!", Cornelia said while poking his chest.

"I have the same powers, too!", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Cornelia.

"That you do.", Cornelia said before they kissed.

"You know, I kind of liked it better when they kept their relationship a secret.", Irma said. "Now they're all lovey-dovey!"

"You mean like this?", Joel said before he kissed Irma.

"Okay. It's not so bad.", Irma said with a sigh.

"Next year guys, we do Dragonball Z!", Angelo said.

"Yeah!", Angelo, Eric, Matt, Nigel, and Joel cheered in agreement with their fist raised in the air.

"Boys!", their girlfriends said after a long deep sigh.

Soon everybody went along the carnival to have some fun after all they been through. Both good and bad. Secrets were revealed. Some people became heroes, while others became villains. And in the end they saved the world. It indeed was a night to remember.

_**From the Guardians, their boyfriends, and their many friends, we'd like to wish you all a Happy Halloween!**_

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Well, that's my Halloween story! I had mad fun doing this! It had action, and comedy! And an epic battle of good against evil! And some romance to boot! What more could you ask for? I hope you like my story!**

**Please review.**

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**_


End file.
